Invisible
by That's Classified
Summary: This story is for anyone that's ever felt invisible. Could possibly turn into 2-shot. Please check this out! :P Rated 'K '. Please R&R! Thx loads. :D
1. Scenario 1: A

**Hey guys!**

**The idea for this one-shot just came to me one day. I hope (not really :) that some of you may be able to relate to it, cos' I sure can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anyone's POV:<strong><br>**

**You probably don't even know who I am.**

If forced, you'd probably guess that I was the "hot" girl that sat behind you in English, or the "babe" that sometimes stood behind you in the cafetaria queue.

You don't know that I'm the girl that is in the same calc class as you; the plain girl; the girl that **no one** notices.

_Not even you._

**But I know exactly who you are.**

I know that your name is Zach Goode, that you're captain of the basketball team, that you love pizza and hate maths, _that you have a girlfriend._

**I also know that you will _never_ know me.**

You will never know that I fell for you three years ago, and never stopped; that I watch you with her, and wish it was _my _lips against yours, _me _you looked at like that, _my _shoulders your arm was draped so casually around.

_But it isn't, and it never will be._

**Much as I wish it.**

And I do; every second, of every minute, of every day I spend gazing at you across the classroom.

I try to forget you even exist, but always end up looking back at you again.

_And so the cycle repeats itself._

**But it's never going to happen; you don't see me.**_  
><em>

You don't even _glance my way._

**No; you don't. So I'm forced to wonder for the hundredth time, if I'm...  
><strong>

**...invisible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**May turn into 2-shot, if there's 'nuff support. :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**_  
><em>


	2. Scenario 1: B

**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**Thank you soooo much to all that reviewed and stuff! :P**

**I was gonna update yesterday, but didn't finish this chapter 'til today. :/**

**Anyways, here we ares:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anyone's POV:<strong><br>**

**That day began like any other.**

Wake up late. Quick shower. No breakfast. Run to school. Form time. Maths. Science. English. French. _Calc._

**But then something happened.**

In class, _he_ turned, and saw me.

_Me._

Then _Zach_ smiled at _me_.

_At me.  
><em>

I smiled back of course, before knocking the tower of books on my desk to the floor. Blushing hotly, I knelt to gather them up. As I did, I felt someone's hand brush mine. Slowly, I looked up and into Zach's jade eyes.

_Zach's._

He handed me a stack of them, which I took gratefully, stammering a thank-you. I cast a glance around the classroom, seeing that it was now empty. The bell had rung, but of course I hadn't heard, mind on... other things.

Zach then slung his bag over his shoulder, and with one of his authentic grins, told me he'd see me later.

_He'd_ see _me_ later?

**For the rest of the day, I felt...**

...as though I was walking on clouds.

...that I could _not_ stop smiling if I tried.

...that being invisible can pay off, because when someone finally _does_ see you, it's...

**...amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like. :P<strong>

**I'm thinking about making this a series of two-shots about different situations where girls feel in-vis-i-ble. :D**

**Lemme know if you think that's a good idea or no. If enough do, then I'll make it happen.**

**Please review. :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!  
><strong>


	3. Scenario 2: A

**Yo!**

**To answer Kaykay323's question: No, these mostly aren't based on me, (but I can certainly relate to the 1st chap) but I definitely wish the 2nd chapter was. :P I write these by either talking to friends that have felt like this, or thinking about how I would feel in these situations.**

**Thank you loads to all that reviewed. I really appreciate it. :D**

* * *

><p>Anyone's POV:<strong><br>**

**We've been best friends for 5 years now. You'd think that my feelings for you have changed considerably over this time, but you'd be wrong.**

I still love you, though it has morphed from a form of sisterly affection to that of many movies and songs; _ceaseless and boundless._

**But I sometimes think that _your_ feelings towards _me_ have changed.**

I sometimes see you looking at me across the cafetaria, eyes _glaring_ at me, arms pulling _her close to you._**  
><strong>

**We hardly ever see each other anymore.**

I often phone you, only to hear your voicemail telling me that I should leave a message so you can call me back. _But you never do._

When we pass in the corridors at school, I my posture and expression harden as I see you with _her_, your new _girlfriend._

We _do_ have one class together - PE, though it it is also shared with _her,_ so I am forced to listen to her - as we get changed - describe in minute detail, _every kiss, every touch between you both._

**And when we do, I feel...**

...as though she's looking so gorgeous I could claw her eyes out.

...the electricity between us as your gaze flickers to mine every now and then when I speak, but know you don't notice it.

...that I'm standing right there, in front of you, but you don't _see_ me - so I must be...

**...invisible.**

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you liked this one. :**

**Now: please review/PM me telling me what situation you want the 5th chapter to be on****_ - _it'd be really helpful.**** :P**

**Please review. :D**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**_  
><em>


	4. Scenario 2: B

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday - I know, I suck. :/**

**Here's de next chapter anyways:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anyone's POV:<strong><br>**

**Then, one day it all changed. For the better.**

I sighed slowly, and replaced the book on the shelf.

It had looked promising, cover sporting images of a girl smiling, but upon further inspection had revealed to be about a teen called Melanie looking for love in all the wrong places.

_I'd settle for love in any place at all_, I thought to myself wryly, tracing the spine of a thick encyclopaedia.

I cast a cursory glance around the library, gaze then meeting yours.

You smiled that easy smile of yours, then rising from your seat and walking my way. I tried to ignore my pounding pulse, nonchalantly slinging my tote over my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" You asked, gesturing to the far aisle.

I managed a small nod, and followed you.

Your jade eyes met mine, and I was just about certain that I would melt into a puddle at your feet.

"I broke up with Macey," you began.

Hope leapt in my heart.

"Listen. I don't expect anything from you at all. I just want you to know that I have unresolved feelings... for you."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had closed the remaining inches between us, and touched my lips to yours. You froze for a second, then kissed me back.

I pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," I breathed.

"Me too," you whispered back.

**And this change made me realise that you should...**

...make the most of every moment.

...not think you're _just_ another _invisible_ girl.

**...never give up hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews = :D - faster update. It's simple math.<strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!  
><strong>


	5. Scenario 3: A

**Hey dudes!**

**It's just a short one today, but hopefully yous can cope. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anyone's POV:<strong><br>**

**You're my bestfriend's brother, but if you think that'd stop me falling for you, you're wrong. So wrong.**

I see you, and my heart leaps into my throat, _pulse thundering_ in my ears.

You grin at me, and I inhale _unsteadily_, cheeks flushing an unbecoming red.

**However, I know that the feeling's far from mutual.**

You always have a steady stream of girlfriends, each more beautiful than the last, while all I manage to cop is the odd offensive grope and the occasional less than satisfactory snog, from shall we say... a _less than satisfactory guy._

**Though that doesn't stop me trying...**

I jump at any chance to spend time with you, _eager as ever._

So eager that even Bex - the most unobservant of people - notices, then nodding with sudden understanding, _sympathetic smile on her lips._

**...and wondering why to you I'm just...**

...another girl that has fallen for your _smouldering good looks._

...your sister's friend - _the plain one._

**...Invisible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<strong>

**Okays: 5 things.**

**1: Don't give up on me with 'Preggers' - I'm probs gonna update... tomorrow.**

**2: Review!**

**3: Vote on my poll - it's another 'hottest guy' one... snore. :P Suggest anyone else you think should be on there by PMing or reviewing or whatever.**

**4: GO THE FREAKING ALL BLACKS!  
><strong>

**5: Thx.**

**Peace!  
><strong>


End file.
